The present invention relates to an improved method for scribing finished paperboard and to the scribed paperboard product which is utilized for signs, posters, and other display purposes.
A large volume of paperboard products is used by schools, churches, small businesses, and individuals to make signs, posters, and displays. In general, these displays are prepared by hand as opposed to by a printing process. In order to produce a professional looking product, the user must lay out, measure, and mark guidelines on the sheet of paperboard. This is an inconvenient, time consuming, and often inaccurate process. In addition, the guidelines marked on the paperboard sheet must often be removed when the display is finished so as not to impair the finished appearance.
Paperboard is manufactured on paper machines in roll form. From the roll, a web of paperboard is delivered to a shearing device where the web is cut into sheets. The shearing device may comprise an integral component of the paper machine or a separate processing station. The present invention incorporates a web scribing operation in connection with the shearing of the paperboard web into sheets, whereby uniform guidelines are formed in the paper as the web is cut into sheets.